Known Once, Known Forever
by AngelOfLoveAndSadness
Summary: Song Parody of a sweet song by Selena, Dreaming of you. Remus reminisces. Contains suicide. First Fan Fic. Flames welcome, plz RR


**Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you And I wish on a star that somewhere you are Thinking of me too**  
  
Remus wiped the last of his tears away from his face, looking up at the sky. Remus had the perfect view of it from where he was sitting on his window sill two stories up from the calm little street below him. He found it hard to believe how beautiful the sky was tonight, after everything that's happened.  
  
**Cause I'm dreaming of you tonight Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming about you and me**  
  
His eyes slowly closed in an endless exhaustion he knew he's never be rid of and leaned his head back on to the wall. He was slowly drifting in a light sleep, which was what he had been fighting against. For he knew, that once he closed his eyes, all of their memories would come flooding back. And they did...  
  
**Wonder if you ever see me And I wonder if you know I'm there If you looked in my eyes Would you see what's inside Would you even care?**  
  
Remus was just sitting there on the Hogwarts Express, feeling lonely and different, absorbed in his own thoughts. This was going to be his second year at school, and he dreaded it. He had no friends. The compartment door slid open to reveal two boys of his age, whom he always saw in together in school. One of them, with dark brown hair and eyes flashed him a mischievous smile, while the other with jet black hair and amber colored eyes held out his hand to Remus and said, "Hello, I'm James. And he's Sirius, do you mind if we sit here?" This was the beginning of a one in a million friendship, a friendship that lasts forever, and ends too soon....  
  
**I just wanna hold you close But so far all I have a dreams of you So I wait for the day And the courage to say how much I love you Yes I do!**  
  
The next six years were the best years of their young lives. They had everything, school, sports, girls, and their own little secrets. It all meant a lot more to Remus that the others though. For once he had real friends, that accepted him for what he was. Although they were the best of friends, Remus didn't have the courage to tell James and Sirius how much they meant to him. He thought he could do it later, after all, they'll be friends forever...  
  
**Late at night when all the world is sleeping I stay up and think of you And I still can't believe That you came up to me and said "I love you" I love you too!**  
  
Another flashback came to Remus as he slept peacefully for once. It was early morning, and he was making his way to James and his wife's house. Today he was supposed to baby-sit little Harry while his parents went out for their anniversary. Remus had a very bad feeling about this, and started to walk a bit faster. When he was within sight of the house he paused in mid-stride for a moment, his mouth agape. As soon as he had stopped, he started running toward the house. The house was in ruins. There were small fires throughout the house, and the door and windows were broken. He stepped into the house carefully and what he saw made him nauseous. James' body was twisted and mangled on the ground with blood rushing from his head. Remus stirred in his slumber when he recalled the memory of seeing one of his best friend lying there dead.  
  
**Now I'm dreaming with you tonight Till tomorrow and for all of my life And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room dreaming of you endlessly**  
  
Once again, his dream changed. He was dueling with another wizard, and had just sent him reeling back into a wall, making him unconscious. Remus turned around and saw Sirius challenging his cousin whom he was dueling with, teasing here, provoking here. She caught him off his guard when he was laughing, and hit him hard which sent him backward. It was as thought it were a movie, he fell in slow motion, through the veil which he could not return from. Remus had to hold Harry, who had grown up so much, back from falling through the veil after Sirius. Remus awoke from his dream with a start, sweating all over.  
  
**Dreaming of you tonight Till tomorrow I'll be holding you tight And there's nowhere in the world I'd rather be Than here in my room I'll be dreaming of you tonight Endlessly And I'll be holding you tight Dreaming...with you...tonight!**  
  
How could things change so suddenly? He wanted to know. He sadly looked around at his surroundings. He slowly looked back up at the stars, which were shining more brilliantly and beautifully than ever. He stood up and walked over to his dresser. He opened the top drawer and lifted out a parcel wrapped in a dark cloth. He glanced into the mirror and looked at his reflection, suprised to see himself crying again. Remus then looked at a picture leaning on the dresser. It was a picture of Sirius, James and himself before their graduation. He turned his head away from the picture not wanting more painful memories. With the parcel in his hand, he walked back over to his window and started to unwrap the parcel. A gun containing one silver bullet. He held it to his head with his finger on the trigger. Remus closed his eyes, and very softly, bid farewell, to everything and everything he knew. The friends he once knew, the pain he's known all along, and everything else... Then he pulled the trigger. 


End file.
